


Everyone deserves a break

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stress, idk how to tag, its cute ok, lol, mentions of minsung sexy times, minho is an asshole at the start but he gets better after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Jeongin feels like he needs to work harder than anyone as to not let the team down.. and accidentally overworks himslefLuckily his boyfriend is there to make sure he's okay





	Everyone deserves a break

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda crap sorry, working on a special surprise for chan's bday tomorrow, gonna include a bit of sexytime ;)

The beat of the music resonated through the dance studio, where nine puffed out and sweaty boys all moved their limbs in complete sync to the song for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes.

Well, almost complete sync.

“Jeongin-ah.” Minho’s voice had all the boys halting their movements to peer at the youngest, who curled in on himself at the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him. “what are you doing?”

“i-i.” Jeongin wasn’t sure what to say, he wanted to bite back with something snarky like ‘dancing,’ or ‘exactly what you told me to do,’ but he held his tongue and merely lowered his head in apology.

“well?” the dancer pressed, walking closer to him now. “are you going to give me an answer? It’s late Jeongin and I’m sure we all want to go home, so can you please, please just at least try to do it right so we can wrap this shit show up and finally- “

“Minho.”

Chan’s stern tone cut through the dancer’s, which was getting louder and louder with each word. “lay off him, we all are stressed out and trying our best.”

That was a lie, Jeongin wanted to say, he wasn’t trying his best, he was trying even harder than his best, because with them just releasing their teaser for their next comeback, the work load had doubled, and in turn, Jeongin wanted to make sure he had everything perfect.

He didn’t want to tell them that the reason he was shaky during practice was because he hadn’t slept or eaten properly in days.

Minho glared at Chan and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off again, by Woojin this time.

“how about we all go home and get some rest, reconvene and try again tomorrow?” the eldest suggested, smiling softly at Minho. “we could all use it Minho.”

“Fine, whatever.” Minho grabbed his bag and walked out of the studio, the music still playing as he did.

Jisung was the first to speak up.

“I’m so sorry about him.” He apologised, as if it was his fault for Minho’s terrible behaviour. He walked over to Jeongin and leant into his ear. “He’s been really stressed and since we’ve been so busy there’s been no time for us to... y’know, I sorry again.”

And Jeongin didn’t cringe or laugh or gag as if Jisung was making a joke or an innuendo, Jeongin, unfortunately, knew the couple was very... physical, and he could understand that Minho would obviously be a little worked up.

“I understand Hyung.” Jeongin nodded sincerely. “It’s not your fault, and besides, he’s already off, if you catch up you could get some time alone…”

Jisung smiled and pressed a kiss to Jeongin’s face. “thank you Innie!’ he yelled, before rushing out of the room and down the halls.

Now that Jeongin looked around, he saw that the others were packing away their stuff, and he wondered if he should too, before remembering Minho’s words from earlier.

“Hey, guys, don’t wait for me.” He called to the boys, as he walked over to the speaker. “also, maybe go out and have dinner first, you don’t wanna be at the dorms.”

As everyone thanked him and filed out, Jeongin began his dance, moving his feet to the rhythm as he attempted to get everything right at least once before he finally ended the night and went home, he didn’t realise someone was in the room with him, arms crossed and brow furrowed in concern.

“Innie.”

Jeongin tripped, Chan’s voice catching him off-guard as he almost toppled to the floor, limbs weak, catching himself last minute.

“I thought you were going with the rest of them.” Jeongin huffed, standing up fully and taking in the sight of Chan, hair sticking to his forehead and tank top sticking to his abs, he took a deep breath.

“Jeongin, you shouldn’t be here still either.” The aussie said sternly, now walking over to the boy. “You need rest just as much as we all do.”

Jeongin’s heart fluttered when Chan lifted his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, still not able to handle the boy’s action even after all the months they had been together.

“I’ll be fine Hyung.” The maknae insisted, smiling at his boyfriend and slowly pulling his hand away, going back to his position. “You go, I’ll be done shortly, and then I’ll catch up.”

“Please.” The older scoffed, moving to sit on the couch. “I know that act, say that then don’t come home until three, I’m not having you have another sleepless night, I’m staying, you have forty minutes before I drag your cute ass home.”

It was funny that despite Chan’s ever-so-serious words, he still was able to add sly remarks into his sentences, and Jeongin simply nodded in response, knowing he didn’t really mean it, and that he would find and excuse to stay longer.

Thirty minutes passed, and Chan was scrolling through Instagram on his phone as Jeongin repeated the dance again, still missing a beat every few seconds, his head getting foggier and foggier as he continued to practise, not even taking a moment to have a drink, pushing through and trying to keep his promise to himself.

He will get it right.

By the seventh rerun, Jeongin’s eyesight begins to blur, which was unusual as he sported contacts that day, and his eyes never got irritated because of them, so he thought he must be imagining things. 

Until the room started to spin, and the boy had to clutch his head in pain as a searing headache crossed it, the whine of agony startling Chan, who stood up in shock at his boyfriend’s actions, immediately running over him.

Jeongin barely registered that he was falling until he landed in Chan’s arms, his eyes taking in the older’s appearance before they shut fully.

____

The light blinded Jeongin as he opened his eyes, immediately going to cover them with his hand.

Groaning, the boy sat up, and, upon realising he could barely see, reached for the glasses that were usually next to him, only to find that his hand came in contact with a bedside table that was definitely not supposed to be there.

Since when could you get bed side tables on bunk beds?

“what the hell.” He rubbed his eyes in hopes of helping the blurriness, that was usually less even with his glasses off. Maybe his head was being weird?

“hey sweetheart.” Jeongin’s gaze turned to the doorway, and saw Chan’s quite blurry figure standing in the space, something in his hand. “Figured you would wake up soon, brought your glasses.”

As the frames were thrusted towards him, Jeongin grasped them firmly and pushed them onto his face, blinking rapidly at the change.

“that makes more sense.” He chuckled, upon realising he was in Chan’s room rather than his own, where he spent most of his time anyway, so he should’ve known really.

Chan sat down at the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Jeongin’s, rubbing soft circles into the skin. “are you feeling any better?”

Oh right, Jeongin fainted.

Oh god, he fainted!

“Shit!” the youngest cursed, hands flying up to cover his face in embarrassment. “I am so sorry Channie Hyung! I promise I’ll do better!”

“honey.” The pet name caused shivers to run up and down Jeongin’s spine. “You did perfectly, the only reason you messed up was because you haven’t been taking care of yourself enough, we were all really worried, Minho too.”

“Oh.” was all Jeongin could come up with, after his boyfriend’s words he felt somewhat better but he still felt like he let the team down. “So… can I go practise now?”

“Not a chance.” 

The older of the two laid down on the bed, slipping under the covers next to Jeongin and immediately wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “I’ve been struggling to sleep without my usual cuddle buddy lately, so now you have to make it up to me for taking care of you.”

Jeongin felt the need to inform the man that he wouldn’t have argued without the excuse, but he stopped himself, opting to snuggle into his boyfriend’s chest instead.

This was what they both needed.

Minho came in a bit later, much less tense and more relaxed, to apologize to the boy, but when he found the two cuddled up, smiles on their faces as they slept, he knew he could save it for later.


End file.
